Lo que paso en Paris
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: despues de su cena en Paris aprovecharon que estaban en la ciudad del amor para demostrarse el amor que sienten el uno por el otro


Espero les guste es el primer fic que hago de este tipo

* * *

Y bien mi chica preciosa que te gustaría hacer mientras Hermes viene por nosotros -pregunto Percy al salir del restaurante-restaurantes

Pues me gustaría hacer algo pero no estoy segura de donde podríamos ir -dijo colgándose del cuello de Percy-

Lo que mi princesa guste estoy a tus deseos -dijo besando su mejilla-

Quiero hacerlo -dijo susurrando en su oído-

Hacer que -pregunto inocentemente-

Hay sesos de alga -dijo sonriendo- quiero que hagamos el amor

Estas segura -dijo con la cara roja-

No quieres -pregunto pasando el dedo por su pecho-

Si quiero pero sería nuestra primera vez y yo pensé que querías esperar hasta después -dijo sonriendo-

Sesos de alga sabes que nuestra vida puede ser muy corta así que tenemos que aprovechar cada momento -dijo agarrando su mano-

De acuerdo mi chica preciosa pero no te aseguro gran cosa es mi primera experiencia en esto -dijo besándola-

No te preocupes sabes que también es la mía

Algunos minutos después entraron a un hotel en el cual la recepcionista no dejaba de hacerle ojitos a Percy pagando con una tarjeta de Hermes

Mientras subían a su habitación por el elevador ambos no dejaban de besarse Percy inconscientemente empezó a besar el cuello de Annabeth haciendo que se estremeciera y gimiera

Percy -dijo Annabeth entrecortadamente-

El elevador se detuvo ambos salieron sin separarse al entrar a la habitación Percy bajo el tirante del vestido de Percy y beso su hombro para después besar el inicio de sus pechos mientras con una mano bajaba el cierre del vestido de Annabeth para poder quitarlo y dejarla en ropa interior

Pero Annabeth no se quedaba atrás ya había quitado su saco y la camisa dejando su torso desnudo mostrando sus músculos bien formados dejándolo solo con pantalones y bóxer

Percy torpemente quito el sostén dejando ver sus pechos y empezó a besarlos y chuparlos

Percy gimió al sentir la mano de Annabeth acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón después le quito el pantalón para dejarlo solo en boxers a lo que Percy la cargo y la deposito suavemente en la gran cama que iba a ser testigo de la prueba de la entrega de su amor

Annabeth en un ágil movimiento se puso encima de Percy lo empezó a besar a medida que bajaba a su cuello y pecho y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus bóxer dónde acarició el bulto que había dentro de ellos

No hagas eso -dijo Percy con voz entrecortada-

Porque no -dijo de manera inocente mientras le bajaba los bóxers hasta quitárselos

Porque se siente demasiado bien -dijo con voz ronca-

Entonces no te gustará que haga esto -dijo empezando a masturbarlo

No -dijo soltando un gemido-

Annabeth sonreía al ver como se estremecía mientras no dejaba de masturbarlo y se sentó en las piernas de Percy

Espera no -dijo Percy gimiendo no voy a aguantar -dijo con voz entrecortada-

No te aguantes -dijo sin dejar de masturbarlo-

Listilla -dijo Percy viniéndose en su vientre y pechos-

Sesos de alga -dijo limpiándose-

En un momento de distracción Percy acostó a Annabeth y empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido deteniéndose a disfrutar de sus pechos chupando y mordiendo sus rosados pezones

Annabeth arqueo la espalda al sentir como la mano Percy la acariciaba por encima de la última prenda que traía puesta

-Percy sonrió- hora de mi venganza quitando la estorbosa prenda y se acodo entre sus piernas y siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a esa zona la cual ningún hombre antes había visto la cual tenía una pequeña mata rubia y sonrió

No -gemía Annabeth al sentir la boca de Percy besando su entrepierna como si de su boca se tratara

Percy disfrutaba el agridulce sabor de Annabeth mientras se excitaba cada vez más al escuchar los gemidos que se hacían cada vez más prominentes

Sesos de alga –gimió al borde de la locura en el momento que se venia

Eres muy hermosa –dijo besándola-

Eres un idiota –dijo recuperando el aliento-

Solo un poco –dijo besando su frente- estas lista

-Annabeth asistió un poco y ambos se besaron y solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire se los pidió- espera ponte –dijo en un momento de cordura-

Percy sonrió y estiro la mano al buro y agarro una caja de condones saco uno y se lo puso con algo de torpeza y con su mano empezó a guiar su miembro a la húmeda vagina de su amada Annabeth empezando a abrirse paso metiéndolo lentamente y con una sola estocada rompió la barrera de su inocencia

Estas bien –pregunto mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cara-

Si –dijo mientras le enterraba las uñas-

Percy empezó a moverse despacio y dulce a la vez que se besaban disfrutando del roce de cuerpos

Segura que estas bien –pregunto deteniéndose-

Si –dijo abrazándolo-

Te vez incomoda –dijo besando su frente-

Un poco tienes un pene muy grande y es un poco incómodo –dijo abrazándolo más hacia ella-

Quieres que paremos –dijo viéndola-

No ya llegamos hasta aquí no quiero parar –dijo moviendo las caderas-

De acuerdo listilla –dijo besándola mientras se adentraba a la par que Annabeth movía las caderas y entrelazaban sus manos y sigue con su penetración pegando pecho contra pecho disfrutando el roce de sus cuerpos

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes solo dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo que en esos momentos albergaba en sus corazones

Ambos se encontraban en el límite de la cordura gritando sus nombres solo importándoles el momento en que se encontraban disfrutando de la mayor muestra de su amor

Ya no puedo más –grito Percy en el momento que ambos se venían-

Oh Percy –gimió una vez más y Percy salía de ella dejándose caer a un lado de ella

Annabeth con la respiración entrecortada cerró las piernas y se acostó en el pecho de Percy que recuperaba poco a poco la respiración la abrazo y se quedaron así por un par de minutos

-Annabeth se incorporó un poco besando a Percy que también aprovecho para incorporarse- pobre –dijo agarrando el miembro ya flácido-

-Percy se incorporó un poco más hasta quedar sentado acción que Annabeth aprovecho para ponerse entre sus piernas y practicarle sexo oral- oh Annabeth –dijo cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que su tibia lengua le hacía sentir en algún momento abrió los ojos y vio que donde antes ella se encontraba acostada había una manchas rojas- Perdón

Annabeth quedo extrañada y después de unos segundo después entendió a que se refería –tranquilo es algo normal –dijo sacándose el miembro de la boca para después seguir chupándolo como si de un preciado dulce se tratara-

-Percy instintivamente llevo sus manos a su rubio cabello acariciándolo mientras ella hacia la labor de complacerlo- Annabeth voy a… -no pudo terminar la frase cuando por tercera vez en la noche se venía pero en esta ocasión en su boca– perdón –dijo mientras ella hacia un gran esfuerzo fallido por tomarse toda su esencia pero por la gran cantidad se le salía por las comisuras de la boca-

Annabeth sonrió mientras estiraba la mano hacia el buro en busca de un segundo condón el cual al igual que Percy lo puso con algo de torpeza para después antes que él pudiera decir algo deslizo la punta dentro de ella

No sigas -dijo Percy suplicante-

No quiero –dijo bajando un poco más-

Percy gemía mientras movía un poco las caderas mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba sus pechos

Percy –gimió Annabeth "cabalgándolo" mientras se había acomodado para volver a besar y chupar sus suaves pechos junto a sus pequeños y duros pezones

Volvían a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas de un momento a otro Percy dejo sus pechos y empezó a acariciar el clítoris que se sentía algo hinchado

-Ambos volvieron a gritar sus nombres viniéndose nuevamente- Te amo –se dijeron mutuamente al mismo tiempo que Annabeth se salió y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Percy

Se volvieron a besar Annabeth se acomodó en su pecho quedándose dormida casi instantáneamente mientras Percy agarro la sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos y minutos después la marca de Aquiles cobro factura quedando completamente dormido

A las 12 ambos cuerpos desnudos abrazados fueron rodeados por una luz blanca desapareciendo de la lujosa cama de Paris para aparecer en una modesta cama en un departamento de Nueva York

Cuando la luz del sol atravesó la ventana Percy despertó y la movió un poco para despertarla cuando por fin logro despertar Sally entro preguntándole a Percy a qué hora había llegado los vio cubriéndose con la sabana y con sus ropas dobladas a un lado de la cama y después de unos minutos en los cuales fueron regaños y platica sobre métodos anticonceptivos salió de la habitación diciéndoles que el desayuno estaba casi listo

Si mi madre actuó así y te adora no me quiero imaginar que dirá tu madre –dijo de manera seria metiéndose al baño-

* * *

No quedo como yo quería pero aun así me gusto espero que a ustedes también cualquier duda aclaración amenaza de muerte es bien recibida dejen Review

quisiera agradecer a Apigueil de Cobra y a anonimus maximus por los consejos y sugerencias para hacer este Fic

otra cosa debido a que eh visto que últimamente hay muchos avisos de plagio esta historia solo esta publicada aquí si lo ven en otro lugar por favor avísenme o repórtenlo


End file.
